Stuttering
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Channy story


Sonny Monroe stomped angrily onto the set of Macenzie Falls to confront Chad Dylan Cooper on a prank he had played on her blonde best friend.

"what is your problem!" she demanded angrily

"what did I do?" heasked, playing innocent

"you destroyed Tawnis makup... and now she is a wreck... literally..." Sonny said

"i did no such thing" he lied

"yes you did. you know what. you are self absorbed, self centered jerk! I hate you!" she yelled and stomped away

"Sonny wait!" he caleld after her and she ignored him and broke into a run. She ran into the dressing room jsut as Tawni was leaving.

"where are you going?" she asked

"Im leaving. I will be back on Monday" Tawni replied and quickly left.

Sonny sighed and flopped down on the couch in the middle of the room and out her face in her hands.

"why did I say I hate him?" she asked herself

She pressed play on her stereo and her favorite song came on.

She grabbed her prop microphone that was laying around and held it to her lips as she sang.

"There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive  
But I just can't take a liar  
I was by your side till the very end  
Till you pushed me in the fire..

I tried to believe you but somethin is wrong  
You won't look in my eyes  
Tell me Whats going on

Its you and me against the world  
Thats what You said..Thats what you said  
If You can't be honest with me,then i'm afraid this is  
the end

Hurry up Hurry up..  
If you ever really cared about me ..  
Tell the truth,Give it up...  
You sound guilty coz you are stuttering

Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering  
Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering

Now, The seconds turn into minutes now  
But you won't give me an answer

You can tell me this ,you can tell me that  
But don't say you don't remember  
Coz I know you better than you know yourself  
So don't say i'm crazy,i know very well

Its you and me against the world,  
Thats what You said..Thats what you said  
If You can't be honest with me,then i'm afraid this is  
( From: . )  
the end..

Hurry up.. Hurry up..  
If you ever really cared about me ..  
Tell the truth,Give it up..  
You sound guilty coz you're stuttering

Ohhh...eyyy...Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering  
Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering

Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering

Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering

Ahhhh ahhh ahh.  
Don't want to hear your sorry now

Theee best thing you can do for me is just spit it out

Ahhh ahhh ahh.  
Don't want to hear your sorry now

Stop stop stuttering your words  
Its only making you look worse

Hurry up..  
Hurry up..  
If you ever really cared about me  
Tell the truth  
Give it up,you sound guilty  
Coz your stuttering

Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering  
Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering

Keep on stuttering  
Ohhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering

Keep on stuttering  
Ohhh...  
Yeah your stuttering"

She finished the song, unaware that Chad had been listening in.

"Chad why do you keep lying to me?" she whispered

She sighed and stopped the stereo and opened the door, and Chad fell, landing at her feet with a shocked scream.

"you were eaves dropping!" she yelled furiously

Without giving Chad a chance to reply, as he stood she raised her hand to slap him.

He cringed and she faltered, then lowered her hand and dashed away.

"Sonny!" he yelled for the second time that day and once again she ignored him

He found her on the floor trying to hold back tears.

"Sonny are you okay!" he gasped and knelt beside her

"my heel snapped while I was running and I fell on it and it cut me" she whispered

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to her dressing room and layed her on the couch.

He quickly wrapped up the wound and disposed of the shoes, and sat beside her.

"Look, Sonny... Im sorry... for everything" he whispered

"thanks Chad" she smiled and hugged him

"I... better go" he murmured

"okay" she murmured

He hesitated then pulled her into a hug and left the room.

Sonny sighed and pulled herself onto her feet and put on her other favorite song.

"I know the lipstick won't fix it  
But I've gotta put my game face on  
I wish Mascara could mask this  
Until all the tears are gone  
I've gotta paint the pain away  
Make like - I'm ok  
Pretend I don't wanna stay  
Act like this aint killing me

I've tried One two three too many times  
(To walk away)  
I've heard one two THREE too many lies

So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you  
I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do  
I gotta pretend when I walk out that door  
That I don't love you anymore  
I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me  
Gotta play the part when you try stopping me  
Hide what's written on my face  
Dig deep in the makeup case  
And cover it with Lipstick

I'm sick of looking in the mirror  
Cause my mirror sees right through  
MAC aint got enough concealer  
To hide how much I'll miss you  
I've gotta cover up my hurt  
No more - getting burnt  
I really need'a let you go  
Cause my heart can't take no more

I've tried One two three too many times  
(To walk away)  
I've heard one two THREE too many lies

So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you  
I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do  
[ From: . ]  
I gotta pretend when I walk out that door  
That I don't love you anymore  
I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me  
Gotta play the part when you try stopping me  
Hide what's written on my face  
Dig deep in the makeup case  
And cover it with Lipstick

It's the hardest role I'll ever have to play  
It's the hardest lie I'll ever have to make  
To look you in the eye  
And not break down and cry  
When I say goodbye

So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you  
I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do  
I gotta pretend when I walk out that door  
That I don't love you anymore  
I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me  
Gotta play the part when you try stopping me  
Hide what's written on my face  
Dig deep in the makeup case  
So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you  
I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do  
I gotta pretend when I walk out that door  
That I don't love you anymore  
I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me  
Gotta play the part when you try stopping me  
Hide what's written on my face  
Dig deep in the makeup case  
And cover it with Lipstick"

She finished and sat back down

"that was remotely the idea... I have to walk out the door of loving Chad... he obviously doesnt love me like I love him. Im letting him go" she sighed then broke down in tears.

Little did she know she had pocket dialed Chad.

"this Is Chad" he answered and heard Sonnys voice singing lipstick, then the music shut off. there was a pause and she sighed and said

"that was remotely the idea... I have to walk out the door of loving Chad... he obviously doesnt love me like I love him. Im letting him go" she sighed again then broke down in tears

The line went dead after a minute and Chad gasped

"Sonny cant leave me! she cant let me go! I love her!" he shoved his phone in his pocket and ran out of his dressing room to hers.

"Sonny Let me in!" Chad yelled, pounding on the door

Sonny sighed and said

"go away Chad" and grabbed her phone to delete her call history.

What she read horrified her.

"last call to Chad Dylan Cooper at 7:30 pm on Thursday December 23 2010" she read out loud. "oh my god he heard me"

she ran over and locked the door he was at just as he tried to open it. She heard him curse and turn and run. She panicked and grabbed a ladder and climbed into the vents, closing to gate behind her just as Chad burst in

"Sonny?" he asked, and she watched from above as he searched for her,

"Damnit Sonny" he cursed and sat on the couch. Sonny slithered away unnoticed into the darkness

"think like Sonny" Chad told himself "If I was Sonny, and I have confessed my love for a boy while pocket dialing him and he cornered me where would I hide"

He glanced up and smirked

"the vent!"

He picked up the knocked over ladder and climbed in, closing the gate behind him and followed the sound of sobbing.

He slithered around for quite a while until he saw sonny around a corner on her phone, head towards him, on her back.

"Tawni I pocket dialed Chad and he hear me say that I love him" she wailed

"then I would advise keeping your eyes open for him where your hiding, which I assume is the vents" Tawni replied

"ya" Sonny said with a weak laugh

"Sweetie I have to go, but you call me if anything bad happens" Tawni said

"okay. Bye Tawni"

"bye Sonny" she replied and Sonny dropped her phone after hitting a button, which Chad took as a sign she was off the phone and slithered over to her.

He put his head over hers and she froze.

"Chad!" she gasped "how did you find me?"

"I thought like you" he chuckled

"Im sorry" she sighed

"for what?" he asked, completely puzzled

"loving you. Im ruining our friendship.. the tiny amount of it we had" she said

"Sonshine your not ruining anything. I love you to" he smiled and without waiting for a response lowered his head and kissed her.

She sighed when they broke apart and he said

"c'mon" and backed away, and lead her back to her dressing room.

They climbed out of the vent and he kissed her again.

When things got heated her pulled away and looked at her questioningly.

"yes. but not onTawnis couch. We will have to settle for my floor" she sighed

"or my dressing room" he smirked

"touchee" she laughed and he scooped her up and carried her to his dressing room.

they kissed deeply and fell back on to the bed

LATER!

"I love you Chad" she smiled

"I love you to Sonshine. Now lets get some sleep" he smiled and they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

THE NEXT MORNING

The randoms walked in to Chads dressing rom and Tawni said

"Chad do you know where Sonny-" she broke off and screamed

Sonny and Chad both sat up, wondering why someone was screaming, and Sonny immediately blushed and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"what the hell!" Tawni yelled while the other three made retching nosies

"Im 18 I can sleep with whoever I want" Sonny spat, upset that they were being so rude to Chad

"but... him. he a falls person" Tawni said

"ya, and your randoms!" she replied and they cringed

"so are you" Tawni said

"no, Im half a random, half a falls person" she clarified

"but... Sonny" Tawni said

"no I have decided. I love Chad, and you are gonna have to accept that, or you will loose me" Sonny said

"fine. We will learn to deal then" Tawni sighed and the others nodded

"good" Sonny smiled "that wasnt so hard, was it?"

"you have no idea" Tawni spat, and the randoms turned and left

"well that was awkward" Sonny laughed

"I agree" he chuckled "but nothing we cant deal with"

"I agree. we are both amazing" Sonny laughed

"and the best actors of our generation" Chad laughed and Sonny laughed

"you got that right" there was a long pause while they laughed and Sonny finally said

"im still tired..."

"me to" Chad laughed and they curled up and went back to sleep.

Just to clarify, the third chapter of my story 'Perfect Love' makes perfect sense, If you read the summary you will understand, it said 'disney couple one shots, mostly Phineas and Isabella' Kthanks :)


End file.
